1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle-threading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, needle-threading devices have consisted of a loop of thin wire bent in such fashion as to enable the loop to pass in one direction through the eye of a needle, or through the central bore of a hollow needle, engage a strand of thread, and pull the thread through the eye or bore in the opposite direction. Known needle threaders have encountered problems with the thread disengaging from the wire loop during the thread-pulling operation, thus frustrating the purpose of threading the needle. Also, difficulties have been encountered in attaching the wire loop rigidly and securely to a convenient handle. In known needle threaders, the wire loops have been bonded or otherwise held in place in a handle by various means, most of which are somewhat costly and do not always secure the loop to the handle permanently and so that no play develops between the two parts.
In addition, known needle threaders do not provide for replacement of the wire loop portion if it should break or be damaged, or if, for other reasons, it should be desired to exchange one wire loop for another.